Run
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: "She ran, tearing through the hallways of W.O.O.H.P as if there was a fire behind her. All she wanted now was to be in his embrace, the only place where she would feel safe at the moment. " Sam & Scam pairing.


**Hey everyone. This idea came running through my mind as I was reading a fan fiction this morning. It is kind of a sad one; but I hope that you guys enjoy it anyway. Please review! **

* * *

**Run**

**She** ran, tearing through the W.O.O.H.P hallways as if there was a fire behind her. Tears were pricking in her eyes, making everything blurry to her. But still, she carried on running, despite her long legs screaming in protest, despite how physically and emotionally drained she was. Her long orange red hair fanned out behind her as she sprinted as fast as her feet could carry her.

She ran, her brain working furiously to recall the direction to the place she was headed. She ran, wanting to get away from all her worries, all her troubles. All she wanted was to be in his embrace, the only place where she would feel safe. She wanted him to hold her tightly, wanted to hear him say that it would be okay.

She felt more tears welling up in her eyes as her mind ran through the day's events. She brushed them away quickly with a hand, willing herself not to break down.

As she darted down the hallway, W.O.O.H.P agents that she passed wondered curiously what had happened to make Agent Samantha Simpson run as if there was a stampede of animals chasing after her.

Behind her, Jerry, Clover and Alex struggled to keep up with her. They could barely keep her in sight as they pushed their exhausted selves to run after her.

Alex and Clover were clad in their spy suits, their heels making heavy clucking noises against the metal flooring. Alex's lips were set in a grim line as her brown eyes followed Sam's every move. Clover's blue eyes sparked in determination as she ran. No words were passed between both girls while they worked towards their goal of getting to their best friend. It was difficult for Sam had gotten quite a head start.

Jerry's breath was already coming out in labored gasps from all the running he was doing. (At his age, he shouldn't be even doing this kind of crazy running.) But he had to continue, worried for his best agent. They all were.

She had come bursting into his office about fifteen minutes ago, in a state of hysteria. Her hair was in her frenzy, and her home clothes wrinkled and unstraighted. Her emerald orbs that were usually shinning in excitement were dull and lacked emotion. It was clear, due to her red eyes that she had been crying.

Instantly, Jerry could sense something was wrong. But before he could utter anything, she had demanded and pleaded him to allow her to go to W.O.O.H.P's Criminal Holding Facility. However, when questioned her intentions, she was unable to give any.

Without a valid reason, Jerry had regretfully informed her that he couldn't allow her into the Facility. She had shrieked, shouted that she would get into the facility herself, and dashed out of his office. Jerry had immediately WOOHP-ED his other two super spies, and with a quick briefing on what had taken place, had ran out of the office with Alex and Clover in tow.

Sam's destination was clear- W.O.O.H.P's Criminal Holding Facility. Jerry didn't have the slightest idea why she wanted to go there; but that was all unimportant right now.

Jerry forced himself to take deep breaths while he ran, his clothes soaked in sweat. The first priority now was to get to Sam.

Sam's eyes softened in relief when she noticed the entrance to the Criminal Holding Facility just around the corner. Fighting for her breath, she made the final dash for it. The two W.O.O.H.P agents on duty were caught unaware when Agent Samantha Simpson suddenly flew out of nowhere and pushed the doors open roughly. They were not given a chance to even react.

The door to the Criminal Holding Facility burst open suddenly. At that point in time, the criminals were all let out of their cells and were all scattered around the big empty space for some free time. Some of them were chatting with one another; others were engrossed in a game of chess or cards. Of course, they were heavily guarded; with W.O.O.H.P agents in every corner of the huge room.

All heads had shot up when the sound of the door crashing open shattered the peaceful atmosphere of the room.

Sam's petite form trudged in tiredly, her knees trembling and threatening to give way. All the running and the events that took place throughout the day was taking its toll on her. It was as if the weight of the world was upon her shoulders, and she was struggling badly.

She ignored the cries emitted by all the W.O.O.H.P agents as well as the agents that started to surround her. It was only when they recognized her as part of their own then did they back down, but they were still on high alert. No one moved a muscle, waiting for the intruder's next move.

Her eyes scanned the room desperately for the familiar pair of sea-foam eyes among the mass of unfamiliar faces. Fear started to build up in her when she couldn't find the pair of sea foamed eyes she longed to see. She looked through the mass of criminals standing in the room again, panic-stricken.

**His** eyes snapped up from the chess game he was playing with another fellow criminal when he heard the sound of the door bursting open forcefully. His sea-foamed eyes narrowed as the all too familiar figure came into view. Despite the fact that she was dressed in a blue blouse and a pair of jeans and not her usual spy wear, he still recognized her instantly. Her clothes were disheveled, and she looked more frightened then he had ever seen her before.

Without realizing it, he stood up, pondering about what she was doing here as he inched slowly closer for a better look, keeping himself well camouflaged among the mass of other criminals. His sea-foamed eyes softened and a frown spread onto his face when he noted how vulnerable she appeared to be. His heart nearly broke when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

He had to fight the urge not to rush out there and take her into his arms and ask her what was wrong. The rational part of him knew that their relationship was a secret to be kept. He waited, anticipating her next move.

The faces were all a blur to her as she looked back and forth again, getting more and more hysterical by the moment when she still couldn't find him. Her mind was playing one name again and again like a broken down tape recorder. _Tim…._

She yelled out his name at the top of her lungs when fear and panic overwhelmed her. Her head was throbbing wildly, and she shakily pressed a hand to her head while she called out his name repeatedly. She was on the brink of tears again, the feeling of hopelessness and helplessness engulfing her.

By then, Jerry, Clover and Alex had reached the facility and rushed over to restrain a very frenzy Samantha Simpson. She struggled in their grasps, their words of comfort reaching out to her like baby talk. His name was still on the tip of her tongue as she cried out for him until her throat became raw. All the agents felt their hearts break at the sight before them.

Suddenly, she saw him, the pair of sea-foamed eyes finally standing out among the black, brown and blue, gazing at her sadly. With new found strength, she got out of her friends' hold of her arm and dashed like a mad-man towards his direction. The criminals parted like how Moses parted the red sea, allowing her to run to the man she was crying out for without any obstruction in her way.

She threw herself into his awaiting arms, clinging onto him for dear life. His arms pulled her protectively close to him and she buried her head into his chest immediately. The weight of the world came crashing down as she broke down, the tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly. Her knees finally gave way and she sunk onto the ground, taking him with her. But still he held her tight against his chest. Her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt when she clenched her hands into a fist.

No words could express his agony as he watched the girl of his dreams sobbing sorrowfully in his chest. His heart numbed with pain as he held on to her, allowing her to release all her pent up emotions. He rested one of his hands on the small of her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb against her blouse. The other hand threaded through her long orange red hair that was matted in sweat. He whispered words of comfort into her ear in an effort to calm her down.

He was close to crying himself, seeing her so vulnerable and defenseless. But he had to be strong for both of them.

He was only vaguely aware of Jerry and the other agents ushering the other criminals back to their cells and Jerry requesting the others agents to leave all of them alone for a moment.

He barely registered the sudden silence in the air as the other W.O.O.H.P agents filtered out of the room, leaving only Jerry, Clover and Alex standing awkwardly watching the couple.

His attention was solely focused on the crying girl in his arms.

He told her it would be all okay. She wanted very much to believe that it was true, that it was all alright. But she knew, at the back of her mind, it wasn't. More tears spilled from her eyes as she looked broken-heartedly at him.

Gently, he rubbed the tears away from her eyes with his thumb, sending her the most loving look he could muster right now with his intense gaze. He was almost out of ideas on how to comfort her. Starting from the bottom of her eyes, he softly kissed her tears away, not caring about how her salty tears tasted in his mouth. With each kiss, he whispered that he loved her, and that she was safe now.

Slowly, she began to slowly calm down, her shoulders relaxing and the tears reduced to only sobs. A sudden wave of fatigue hit her after the initial pain had left. She was tired, just so tired. She rested her head against his chest, the regular rising and falling of his chest soothing her.

He began to relax slightly when he noted how she was beginning to calm down, and dropped a lingering kiss on her forehead. Only then his mind started to churn reasons as to why and how she ended up like this. He shot a menacing glare at Jerry, his sea-foamed eyes suddenly darkening, replacing the concern that was there moments ago.

A cold shiver ran down Jerry's spine when he caught the look a certain someone was giving him. He raised his hands in defense, shrugging and shaking his head to indicate that he had no idea what had occurred.

His gaze channeled to Clover and Alex; best friends of the sobbing girl in his arms. They only shook their heads helplessly, letting him know that they were just as lost as he was. He sighed heavily.

She whimpered brokenly when she felt a sudden shift in their position, only relaxing again when she realized that he only moved so that both of them could be more comfortable. She was now lying on his lap, with him sitting cross-legged on the floor.

After sometime, she was completely calm again, only occasionally snuffing her nose. A long moment passed before he spoke up, stopping her movements of playing with the buttons of his shirt absentmindedly. With two fingers, he lifted her chin gently so that emerald eyes met sea-foamed ones.

"What happened Sammy?" The urgency, panic and concern in his voice were painfully evident. She sighed and turned away, not wanting to answer his question. But he wasn't the one to give up.

She sighed again, knowing that he would find out sooner or later. She took a deep breath in, and spoke the words no boyfriend wanted to hear from his girl.

Her next statement caused him to tighten his grip protectively around her waist, and his sea-foam eyes darkening instantly in fury.

She whispered in a raspy voice so softly that only he could hear her.

"I…I….I was….raped…."

**Fin**

* * *

**Wondered how many of you saw THAT coming. Poor Sammy. *insert sigh here.* **

**I managed to finish writing this all in one go in a two hour sitting. The desire to write this was THAT intense. Hope that you guys liked it, and please leave a review before you go; it would mean loads to me. **

**Take care; stay healthy and I'll see you in my other upcoming stories! **

**-TrixieNancy124.**


End file.
